Rehab!
by Camila Rego
Summary: Hogwarts lê os livros de Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Rehab!

Decididos a salvar Sirius, Remo e muitos outros que morreram na guerra bruxa, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina viajam para 1993 levando livros que retratam seus anos em Hogwarts e o desenrolar da 2° Guerra Bruxa.

Será que com as informações do livro, Sirius Black será inocentado? Harry ainda vai morar com os tios? Ou terá a chance de ter uma família?

Descubra lendo os livros de Harry Potter em Rehab!


	2. 1 Parte 1 Visitantes e o Primeiro Cap

_1. Parte 1. Visitantes e o Primeiro Capítulo._

Na manhã do Dia das Bruxas, Harry acordou com os colegas e desceu para tomar café, sentindo-se totalmente arrasado, embora se esforçasse ao máximo para agir normalmente.

- Vamos lhe trazer um monte de doces da Dedosdemel – prometeu Hermione, sentindo uma pena desesperada do amigo.

- É, - concordou Rony.

- Não se preocupem comigo - disse Harry, no que ele imaginava ser uma voz displicente. Vejo vocês na festa.

Antes de conseguir terminar a fala um clarão segou a todos, deixando-os com os olhos levemente desfocados quando sumiu. Assim que conseguiram enxergar direito, notaram quatro pessoas no meio do Salão. Três estavam em volta da quarta que estava curvada parecendo que ia vomitar.

Quando a quarta pessoa – uma garota ruiva, levantou e sussurrou algo com os outros então olharam direto para Alvo Dumbledore, caminhando para ele.

- Olá, Professor Dumbledore. – a garota de cabelos castanhos falou.

- Olá, Srta Granger, Senhor Weasley, Senhor Potter e Srta Weasley. – o Diretor estava sorrindo. – A que devo a honra da visita de vocês?

- Nós temos informações do futuro, Diretor. – Ronald Weasley, o ruivo, respondeu. – E queremos compartilhá-las com a escola!

- E o que seria essas informações? – o diretor tornou a perguntar.

- Livros do tempo que estivemos em Hogwarts! - o moreno, Harry Potter, respondeu. – Se puder diretor, nós gostaríamos que o senhor chamasse o Ministro, nós buscaremos um convidado especial.

- O chamarei assim que eu avisar os alunos. – o diretor falou levantando.

A escola inteira observou os quatro jovens saírem do Salão em silêncio e assim que as portas se fecharam, voltaram a atenção para o calmo diretor.

- Meus caros alunos. – o velho diretor começou. – Sinto interromper o café de vocês, mas creio que teremos de cancelar o passeio a Hogsmeade hoje para podermos conhecer a incrível história que os nossos jovens trouxeram para nós, uma história do futuro. – e com um aceno de varinha uma fênix prateada saiu voando através das paredes do Salão Principal. – Aproveitem o resto do café de vocês! – e sentou-se em sua cadeira ao lado de Minerva McGonagall e Severo Snape. – Chame os Weasley, Minerva, por favor. – ele falou.

Era quase nove horas quando Gina e Harry, Rony e Hermione voltaram carregando um homem de cabelos imundos e embaraçados que caíam até seus cotovelos, os olhos azuis - acinzentados brilhando aterrorizados. Harry e Rony largaram o homem na mesa da Grifinória, onde Gina Weasley sentou ao lado dele. Os outros três do futuro foram para junto da mesa dos professores.

- O que Sirius Black faz aqui? – o diretor perguntou sério, apontando com a cabeça para onde o homem falava com a garota ruiva, que parecia que desmaiaria a qualquer minuto.

- A presença dele será explicada durante a leitura. – Hermione foi rápida ao responder. – Só peço que o senhor deixe que ele se lave e se alimente. – Hermione lançou um rápido olhar para Gina, que franzia o nariz ao lado de Sirius. – Enquanto ele se alimenta a leitura começará.

- Desde que ele não fique sozinho. – Dumbledore concordou.

- Rony e Hermione ficarão com ele. – Harry disse. Com a confirmação do diretor, os três se aproximaram de Gina e Sirius. O homem surtou quando percebeu a aproximação dos três.

- Eu posso explicar, não me prendam, estão cometendo um erro. – ele falava

- Se acalme, Sirius. – Harry falou colocando uma mão no ombro ossudo do homem. – Ninguém vai prender ninguém hoje, acompanhe Rony e Hermione até o banheiro para se lavar e quando voltar iremos negociar a sua liberdade.

O homem seguiu o casal para uma porta atrás da mesa dos professores. Deixou a garota – Hermione, cortar seu cabelo na altura dos ombros e tomou um merecido banho, tomando seu tempo para se lavar. Ao sair, com uma toalha amarrada na cintura, Hermione lhe passou uma calça jeans escura, uma camisa de botão branca, uma cueca clara e tênis all star. Quando terminou de se arrumar, os três se dirigiram para a mesa da Grifinória, onde sentaram ao lado de seus amigos do futuro. Um prato de comida apareceu na frente de Sirius e Dumbledore levantou, um livro negro nas mãos.

- Conforme Harry diz, a leitura começará no final do ano letivo do terceiro ano dele, em Junho do ano que vem. – o diretor olhou para os alunos silenciosos e sorriu. – Quem quer ler primeiro?

Hermione, de treze anos, levantou correndo para pegar o livro das mãos do diretor. Voltou para seu lugar e sentada abriu o livro. Na primeira página o nome do livro e o capitulo a ser lido.

- O nome do livro é **O Prisioneiro de Azkaban** e o capitulo é **Gago, rato e cão.**

Hermione respirou fundo e começou a leitura.

**A cabeça de Harry se esvaziou com o choque. Os três garotos ficaram paralisados de horror sob a Capa de Invisibilidade. Os últimos raios do sol poente lançavam uma claridade sangrenta sobre os imensos campos sombrios da escola. Então, atrás deles, os garotos ouviram um uivo selvagem.**

- O que está acontecendo? – Katie Bell perguntou preocupada, ao lado de Angelina Johnson na mesa da Grifinória.

- Vocês vão descobrir mais para frente. – Harry (2003) falou.

**- Hagrid – murmurou Harry.**

- O que aconteceu com Hagrid? – Gina Weasley, sentada com seu irmão Percy, perguntou preocupada.

- O livro dirá. – a versão mais velha da ruiva respondeu. – Continue Hermione.

**E, sem pensar no que estava fazendo, fez menção de dar meia-volta, mas Rony e Hermione o seguraram pelos braços.**

**- Não podemos – Disse Rony, que estava branco como uma folha de papel. – Hagrid vai ficar numa situação muito pior se souberem que fomos à casa dele...**

- Em que situação Hagrid está? – Hermione se interrompeu. – E porque ficaria muito pior?

- Continue lendo Hermione! – Harry (2003) respondeu.

- Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo. – a garota replicou.

- Vai saber se ler o livro. – Gina (2003) falou irritada fazendo a garota voltar a ler.

**A respiração de Hermione estava rasa e desigual.**

**- Como **_**puderam**_**... fazer... isso? – engasgou-se a garota. – Como puderam?**

**- Vamos – disse Rony, cujos dentes davam a impressão de estar batendo.**

- A partir de agora vocês prestem atenção. – a versão mais velha de Potter falou. – Coisas importantes serão esclarecidas. – e lançou um rápido olhar para Sirius.

**Os três voltaram ao castelo, andando devagar, para se manter escondidos sob a capa. A claridade ia desaparecendo depressa agora. Quando chegaram à área ajardinada, a escuridão desceu, como por encanto, a toda volta.**

- Magia. – alguém assobiou. Os outros riram.

**- Perebas, fica quieto. – sibilou Rony, apertando a Mao contra o peito. O rato se debatia, enlouquecido. Rony parou de repente, tentando empurrá-lo para o fundo do bolso. – Que é que há com você, seu rato burro? Fica parado aí... Aí! Ele me mordeu!**

**- Rony, fica quieto! – cochichou Hermione com urgência – Fudge vai nos alcançar em um minuto...**

**- Ele não quer... ficar.. parado...**

**Perebas estava visivelmente aterrorizado. Contorcia-se com todas as suas forças, tentando se desvencilhar da Mao de Rony.**

Um rosnado baixo foi ouvido, Harry e Gina (2003) olharam para Sirius, a ruiva desviou o olhar para o marido e pegou a mão dele, entrelaçando os dedos.

**- Que é que **_**há**_** com ele?**

**Mas Harry acabara de ver – esquivando-se em direção ao grupo, o corpo colado no chão grandes olhos amarelos que brilhavam lugubremente no escuro – Bichento. Se podia vê-los ou se estava seguindo os guinchos de Perebas, Harry não saberia dizer.**

- O que o gato de Hermione faz lá? – Percy perguntou franzindo a sobrancelha.

- Perseguido o rato... – Fred começou.

- Novamente. – Jorge terminou.

- Obviamente. – Os dois falaram juntos.

- Bichento é um bom gato. – Hermione (2003) falou fazendo biquinho.

- É claro que sim. – Gina (2003) concordou.

**- Bichento! – gemeu Hermione – Não, vai embora, Bichento! Vai embora!**

**Mas o gato se aproximava sempre mais...**

**- Perebas... Não!**

**Tarde demais – o rato escorregou por entre os dedos apertados de Rony, bateu no chão e fugiu precipitadamente. De um salto, Bichento saiu em eu encalço e antes que Harry ou Hermione pudessem detê-lo, Rony arrancara a Capa de Invisibilidade e se arremessava pela escuridão.**

- Rony ferrando tudo. – Fred comentou baixinho com seu gêmeo, que riu baixinho.

**- **_**Rony**_**! – gemeu Hermione.**

**Ela e Harry se entreolharam e correram atrás do amigo;**

De sua mesa, Dumbledore sorriu e Severo Snape revirou os olhos.

**era impossível correr com desenvoltura com a capa por cima; arrancaram-na e ela ficou voando para trás como uma bandeira, quando os dois saíram desabalados atrás de Rony; ouviram os passos dele à frente e seus gritos para Bichento.**

**- Fique longe dele... fique longe... Perebas, volta **_**aqui**_**...**

- Rony se apega demais. – Jorge comentou com uma careta, Fred concordou com a cabeça.

Sirius Black não tirava os olhos da garota como o livro, com os olhos apertados bebia cada palavra que saia dos lábios da garota. Na mesa dos professores, o Prof. Lupin observava todos os movimentos de seu antigo amigo.

**Ouviu-se u m baque sonoro.**

**- **_**Te peguei**_**! Dá o fora, seu gato fedorento...**

**Harry e Hermione quase caíram em cima de Rony; pararam derrapando diante dele. O amigo estava esparramado no chão, mas Perebas já estava de volta ao bolso, Rony apertava com as duas mãos um calombo trepidante.**

**- Rony... vamos... volta** **para baixo da capa... – ofegou Hermione. – Dumbledore... o ministro... eles vão voltar para o castelo já, já...**

- Agora sim que eles se ferram. – Fred comentou rindo.

- Por quê? – um garoto do primeiro ano perguntou confuso.

- Por que é sempre assim... – Jorge disse.

- No primeiro ano eles salvaram a Pedra Filosofal... – Fred.

- E no ano passado eles abriram a Câmara Secreta... – Jorge.

- Este ano parece que é o caso Black, só não entendo porque o Perebas está no meio. – Fred terminou pensativo.

- E no quarto ano tem o torneio, no quinto o ministério, - Hermione (2003) começou a dizer antes que o homem do seu lado abrisse a boca. – No sexto o segredo do Prof. De Poções e no sétimo w Batalha. – Hermione piscou para os gêmeos que estavam de boca aberta.

**Mas** **antes que pudessem se cobrir outra vez, antes que pudessem sequer recuperar o fôlego, eles ouviram o ruído macio de patas gigantescas. Algo estava saltando da escuridão em sua direção – um enorme cão negro de olhos claros.**

**Harry tentou pegar a varinha, mas tarde demais – o cão investira dando um enorme salto, e suas patas dianteiras atingiram o garoto no peito; Harry caiu para trás num redemoinho de pêlos; sentiu o halito quente do anima, viu seu dente de mais de dois centímetros...**

O Professor Lupin pulou a mesa dos professores com tanta raiva que Hermione parou de ler o livro e olhou assustada para ele.

Lupin agarrou a frente da camisa de um surpreso Black e sacudiu-o.

- O QUE PENSA QUE VAI FAZER, BLACK? – Lupin berrou os olhos amarelos faiscando. – CHEGA PERTO DO HARRY DE NOVO QUE EU TE MATO. – com a ameaça, Lupin sentiu-se ser separado de Black e afastado.

- Me matar? – Black perguntou com ironia. – Não sou eu que tenho de ser morto, Remo.

- Para quem traiu os amigos, eu acho que é você SIM! – Lupin retrucou raivoso.

- AH, POR FAVOR! – Black gritou, raiva tingindo sua voz. – COMO SE EU FOSSE TRAIR MEU MELHOR AMIGO, VOCÊS ERAM A MINHA FAMÍLIA.

- ENTAO POR QUÊ? PARA QUÊ ENTREGAR O SEGREDO SIRIUS? – Lupin rosnou.

- NÃO FUI EU QUE ENTREGUEI! – Black fechou os olhos. – Eu nunca fui o Fiel do Segredo.

- Como assim? – Dumbledore perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas. – Tiago e Lílian me disseram que iam fazer o feitiço com você.

- Eu convenci Tiago a fazer com outra pessoa, afinal, eu era muito óbvio.

- Quem? – Minerva perguntou ao se aproximar do grupo. Os dois homens já estavam soltos.

Sirius Black olhou para a Prof. Minerva por um momento, e então olhou para seu melhor amigo.

- Pedro Pettigrew. – ele disse.

- Está morto. – Lupin disse.

- Conversaremos no meu escritório. – Dumbledore disse. – Sirius primeiro, Prof. Minerva!

- Depois conversaremos sobre aquilo de "de novo", Sr. Lupin. – McGonagall disse ao acompanhar o diretor.

Remo suspirou e lançando um olhar para os dois Harry – Presente e Futuro, saiu do Salão Principal com as mãos nos bolsos e a cabeça baixa.

- Então é isso! – Harry (2003) falou animado, ele sorriu para o seu eu mais novo.

- Vai deixar isso acontecer? – Hermione (2003) perguntou, os braços cruzados firmemente.

- Aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde. – ele deu de ombros. – Prof. Snape.

- Venham comigo, eu levarei-os até seus aposentos. – Snape falou ao cumprimentar Harry com um aceno de cabeça.

Os quatro seguiram o professor até o quarto andar, até a pintura de uma garotinha de vestido azul sentada em um balanço amarrado a uma árvore enorme.

- Luah. - o Professor chamou fazendo a garotinha se aproximar. – Estes serão os novos moradores do quarto.

A garoa sorriu para eles, parecendo feliz com os novos moradores.

- Esta sala é igual à Sala Comunal das quatro Casas, mas sem decoração. os dormitórios são os mesmos. As regras se aplicam a esta sala, garotos não entram no dormitório feminino. A senha atual é Dragão Vermelho, mudando uma vez por mês. – Assim que o quadro abriu, Snape saiu deixando os quatro sozinhos.

- Vamos lá. – Gina disse entrando na sala com os outros três.


End file.
